onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Hajrudin (Coliseum)/@comment-30827145-20180107210121
Since I've maxed the doggy special, I've started to farm this one. I've tried a TS Luffy team but it seems too RNG reliant since the barrier doesn't allow HP cutters and even a TS Luffy team needs 2 burst turns to get down the big guy (thus, needing orb luck on the last turn). So, I've ended up with a 2xLegend Shirahoshi + Raid Magellan + Raid Shiryu + FN Alvida + RR Inazuma with Coated Sunny ship (if Hajrudin starts with a low CD, the Sunny damage reduction is needed to stall enough for the poison to kill him). Inazuma can be replaced by FN Kaiser Mustache be the first one is QCK and has type advantage against most mobs. The hardest hitters (Magellan and Shiryu) should be on the left side. This team is not 100% safe as there is a configuration where it might fail if: the stage 3 is against Sabo + Stage 4 mobs are at low cooldown + Caribou does an attack that deals many damages (amongst his possible moves, some might deal more damage than others). Apart from this configuration, the run is pretty easy. Stage 1: If you can clear the dugongs before they enrage, you can stall on the trex for the specials. If not, clear asap. Stage 2: kill the mobs except the giant before they attack as well as the turtle. If needed, stall where you want to get all the damage reduction specials ready o about to be ready. Stage 3: - If Leo or Senor Pink, attack normally using the specials you want except Shiryu.Don't bring them under 20%, they might do something nasty (I'm not sure, I usually use 1 Shiraoshi special for orbs and clear when they are close. - If Sabo, it gets tricky. Basically, you want to stall the heal bind debuf. Kill the mobs on turn 1. Use Alvida on turn 2 and tank a hit. Do not attack too hard as you don't want to bring his HP too low before using Shiryu (or he will die and it will be game over). Before his next attack, use Shiryu special to tank 2 hits then the Sunny for the next attack. When you cannot tank a hit anymore, the debuf should almost be gone. Clear before he attacks (Alvida should mark 2 CD to max). Stage 4: - If your Shiryu special is ready, use him to kill the grunts and attack as you wish. The healing is higher than most of Caribou's attacks so you shouldn't have any problem. He doesn't do anything below 50% HP or 20% HP so it is pretty easy to win. - If you have used Shiryu against Sabo, it should not be ready yet. First, use 1 Shirahoshi to get back to full HP and get some good orbs on the not sealed orbs. If many mobs are on 1 CD, use Alvida to tank the hits, and focus on the mobs on CD 2. If only 2 or less mobs are on 1 CD, kill them and tank a hit from Caribou without using Alvida. Turn 2, use Alvida and try to kill as many mobs as possible. If Caribou is left alone, you won. Just heal back to full, do not hesitate to use the 2nd Shirahoshi special when needed. Clear when the specials are ready again (Shira ones are ot needed). Stage 5: Use Magellan special. Do not attack with Shirahoshi as their damage reduction is needed. And the poison alone is enough to kill the giant. When he is about to attack, use the Sunny, Shiryu, Alvida, then Inazuma. Ina should allow to take the hit even if he is under 20% HP. Wait. After a few turns, he is gone.